Hi and Goodbye
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: Songfic about YugixTea, also Yami has a girlfriend, try and find out who she is.


Dragon's Clan: I'm doing the disclamer today since everyone I know is supposeldy needs to study for their exams. (Glares at everyone who are smiling innocently except for Kaiba) Yugi, Tea, Yami, and Set do not belong to me, nor the lyrics of 'Hi and Goodbye' which is actually belongs to A-Teens.

**_

* * *

I see you walking down the street  
I catch your eye before we meet  
But you look down to check your feet  
I wish I'd say are you okay?  
You're looking better everyday  
But I just smile and walk away  
Why did two lovers  
End up like strangers  
When did we stop seeing eye to eye_**

I see you walking down the streetI catch your eye before we meetBut you look down to check your feetI wish I'd say are you okay?You're looking better everydayBut I just smile and walk awayWhy did two loversEnd up like strangersWhen did we stop seeing eye to eye 

Tea is outside and is leaning on a wall. "Why don't you love me?" Tea said as she remembered the flashback. "Tea, I am sorry but I don't return the feelings because I like someone else just not you." Yami said. "But I love you with all my life." Tea asked "Listen Tea, I already know that you love me but I feel someone else love you more than me. Though you hadn't return the same feeling to that person. Goodbye." Yami said as turn his back on her. End of flashback

_**Everyday you took my breath away  
But now theres no reply  
Only hi, goodbye  
Like a dream come true  
When it was me and you  
Now I just don't know why  
We say hi and  
Hi and goodbye  
(Hi and goodbye)**_

"If only I will tell him sooner that I loved him he would still be here with me." Tea said while having a tears coming out. "But if I did, someone else will get hurt?" Tea is now confused with her thoughts.

_**I know it sounds like a cliche  
But when I pass our old cafe  
It always feels like yesterday (like yesterday)  
We shared a blanket in the cold  
To give a promise made of gold  
We had a deal through heart and soul  
Why did two lovers  
End up like strangers  
When did we stop seeing eye to eye**_

It started to rain and Yugi is wondering about Tea health. "Am I jealous of Yami because of Tea?" Yugi asked himself. "Then how come Yami told me that she loved me?" Yugi said as he didn't noticed he was outside with an umbrella.

_**Everyday you took my breath away  
But now theres no reply  
Only hi, goodbye  
Like a dream come true  
When it was me and you  
Now I just don't know why  
We say hi and  
Hi and goodbye  
(Hi and goodbye)**_

"Why am I in love with Yami, and why did he tell me he doesn't feel the same?" Tea asked. "Is it because he noticed someone else loved me and cares for who I am? Could it be? Yugi?" Tea asked as she continued crying.

_**I remember the way  
We always had words to say  
And nothing could tear us apart  
I knew you by heart  
We were eye to eye  
Now we're only hi and goodbye**_

_**(Hi and GoodBye)**_

Yugi spotted Tea and started to become nervous but he was calmed down to see she was crying. "Tea is something wrong?" Yugi asked as Tea looked at Yugi. 'Oh no what am I supposed to do what should I say'. Tea thought. "No I'm fine. Yugi there is something I been meaning to tell you all these years." Tea asked as Yugi gulped.

_**Everyday you took my breath away  
But now theres no reply  
Only hi, goodbye  
Like a dream come true  
When it was me and you  
Now I just don't know why  
We say hi and  
Hi and goodbye  
(Hi and goodbye)**_

"Oh, okay what is it?" Yugi asked. "I know I am in love with Yami but he said he was not in love with me and he falls for another girl. He told me that if I look closer he said that he look just like you and that the feelings are same and what I been meaning to tell you is that I..I..I um I love you." Tea said hope she is not rejected. "It is not surprising that I am also falling for you." Yugi said.

_**Everyday you took my breath away  
But now theres no reply  
Only hi, goodbye  
Like a dream come true  
When it was me and you  
Now I just don't know why  
We say hi and  
Hi and goodbye  
(Hi and goodbye)**_

"Really?" Tea asked. "Yes." As soon as their faces are closer, they both shared a kiss. After the kiss broke Yugi asked "Tea do you want me to walk you home?" "I would love to." Tea replied.

_**Hi and goodbye (goodbye)  
Hi and goodbye  
Hi and goodbye (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
Hi and goodbye (goodbye)**_

"I never guess they'll actually be in each other's arms, it seems that anything is possible out of broken love, doesn't it?" A girl asked with a katana on her back coming out of the shadows from a nearby building with Yami beside her. They both heard everything and they were happy for both of them. (A/N: To all Negima and YuGi-Oh fans, I'll give you three guesses, if anyone guesses are correct, free plushies of Yami and his lover in this songfic as soon as I will made a fanfic about these two.) "I am flattered about Tea's crush on me, but as I know. That love was mostly directed to Yugi, not me." Yami said. "I agree, I'm sorry about getting jealous." The girl said with her black hair down. "That doesn't matter, what matter's now is that I'm with my angelic demon. I love you, Set." "I love you too, Yami." The girl said as she smiled at him as he stared at her eyes from his marron to her dark eyes compared to the shadows.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Please read and review this songfic, also give me ur answers of who is this girl that capture's Yami heart (free plushies of this person and Yami to people who guessed the correct answers). 


End file.
